


It wasn't a shinobi terrorist this time

by MemoryDrive36



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDrive36/pseuds/MemoryDrive36
Summary: Konoha is besieged by a horrific earthquake. The city lays in ruins as Mitsuki searches for help as his team waits for him.
Kudos: 3





	It wasn't a shinobi terrorist this time

When Mitsuki found her she was trapped beneath the rubble of a fallen building. Konoha had been hit by a sudden earthquake that toppled the village and mountains to the ground, nobody had been able to see it coming and even the strongest couldn’t stop it. Sakura was able to get a few out of the building she was inside and save them from death but most were trapped beneath. Mitsuki was training with his team outside, and while nobody died, all of them were seriously injured. Sarada was in a coma for a few days and their sensei had shattered his leg and was currently incapacitated. Mitsuki was physically alright and had been on the road looking for adults when he discovered her. 

Tsubaki Kurogane must’ve been stuck there for a day at least, there was a small opening that allowed air to come in, it also allowed her to be heard by Mitsuki when he was walking by. Tsubaki screamed bloody murder, she genuinely thought her life was going to be over if he didn’t hear her. Mitsuki, of course, ran to her location at the sound of her screaming, he bent down to look into the crevice, gasping at what he thought to be a little girl that should be no more than four. Tsubaki was the same age as he was but her size benefited her escape.

“Don’t scream anymore, I’m going to get you out.” He shifted the rock just enough for her to squeeze through and helped pull her out. Tsubaki stood up once she was out and dusted herself off, returning to her prestigious attitude, “Thank you” She gave a quick bow “I shall be sure to repay you one day.” Mitsuki smiled at her “You-” She turned around and began to walk away. Though Mitsuki thought she was being a bit rude, he brushed it off, prepared to go his separate way, yet Tsubaki suddenly stopped. She turned back around just as Mitsuki was about to continue on his goal, “Um?” she looked at her feet, she didn’t recognize her surroundings and not to mention that she was hungry and tired from being trapped under a freak rock. It’d be better to find allies to help her out, right?

She blushed and mumbled out something, Mitsuki must’ve not heard her as he kept walking, she wasn’t experienced in asking for help. She swallowed her samurai pride and instinctively shouted “HEY! I DON’T KNOW WHERE TO GO!!!” Mitsuki stopped and looked back at her “AND I need…. Help….” She looked back down at her feet, she hadn’t intended to make a fool out of herself. Lucky for her, Mitsuki smiled at her “Okay, would you like to stick with me, I’m looking for Sakura, I could take you to her.” Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief, “I would like that very much.” She walked up beside him. Mitsuki kept smiling at her, she was adorable with her cute pink clothes and her even cuter hot pink hair accessory, he knew she was going to be a good friend for life, Tsubaki on the other hand misinterpreted this and was slightly creeped out.

All differences aside, they were going to have to stick together. Though Tsubaki was determined that once she was in proper care, she would leave for home and forget the awkward looking teenager beside her. She thought she made it clear to Mitsuki that she wanted to go home as soon as possible, well let's just say that if Mitsuki was taking her seriously, he was taking his sweet time getting her to some adults. "So, where do you come from?" Mitsuki asked Tsubaki, who was a little annoyed by the question "I know you don't come from here, your sword gives you away." Her frown grew deeper and she mumbled back "Land of Iron." Mitsuki tipped his head to the side "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"THE LAND OF IRON!!" Tsubaki shouted to the sky, blushing in embarrassment at her sudden lack of decorum. Mitsuki kept smiling at her "You got a favorite food?" Tsubaki nodded "I like the McDonald's fries." 

"Do you share them with anyone?" Tsubaki shook her head, "No, I like the McDonald's and I will eat all the McDonald's." Mitsuki stopped smiling and thought on the subject for a moment before coming to a sound conclusion "Ah, you don't like anybody yet. Well I'd share my 'the McDonald's' with you, if I ever get any." Tsubaki raised one of her bushy eyebrows. "I-I like people, I just got a few new friends." Mitsuki smiled at her again "There is a difference between just liking someone, and liking someone enough to share your food with them. You see I like you because you wear pink and represent most of our forgotten traditions." Tsubaki looked at him, her usually grouchy expression changed slightly.

"You approve of traditional values?" Mitsuki shrugged "I prefer not to get into my political views." 

"But you asked me-" 

"I like you and I don't want to get into a heated debate about whether the previous emperor should've been forced to abdicate or not." Mitsuki held out a blue popsicle thing to her. "Want one?" Tsubaki eyed the blue thing suspiciously before taking it by the stick and licking it. Tsubaki smiled, she was slowly falling in love with this modern food, she frowned again "This is acceptable." She then bit off a large chunk and allowed it to melt in her mouth. "You have the jaw strength of a man." Mitsuki commented.

An awkward silence came between them, Tsubaki spoke first because the blue inside her mouth had melted into delicious juice. "I am unable to respond to that." She took another big bite "Is that a compliment or a malicious remark?" Her eyebrows lowered, expressing her further suspicion. Mitsuki saw the hole he dug for himself and his mistake, yet he picked up the shovel, jumped into the hole and started digging deeper. "It was a compliment, I don't see many girls who can bite the stick of the popsicle in two." Tsubaki raised her eyebrows and looked at the snack, in the middle of the blue was a indeed a broken stick. She instinctively swallowed the juice in her mouth, along with the stick.

Tsubaki suddenly panicked and ran over to a toppled building to hopefully regurgitate the stick. 

"HURK HURK HURK!"

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki walked over to her obviously concerned, only for Tsubaki to shout back at him "YOU POISONED ME!!!" Mitsuki nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now what are you doing!" Tsubaki stopped regurgitating and squirmed like a large fish before Mitsuki performed the heimlich maneuver on her. The stick came out easily, shooting out Tsubaki's mouth and hitting the wall, eventually falling to the ground. Mitsuki released the stunned Tsubaki and picked up the slimy stick "You're not supposed to eat the wood part." 

Tsubaki jumped away from him, hyperventilating "W-well why didn't you tell me before?" Mitsuki shrugged "I didn't think you needed to be told." Tsubaki was going to say something, but she stopped herself mid-letter, Mitsuki was right of course. What kind of weird snack had you eat wood? She blushed and proposed that they keep walking to where they needed to go, Mitsuki agreed and they both moved on for about half an hour before the Sewer Rat Tribe found them.


End file.
